Endless Love
by amandathepanda216
Summary: Peyton is returning to Tree Hill with a surprise, not everything is going the way she would have hoped it would be she knew that it was going to be hard but not this hard. Leyton, Brulian , and Naley.
1. Chapter 1

When she got into the hotel she laid her onto the bed kissing her forehead ,then took a shower dressing in sweatpants and an oversized sweater laying herself down next to her put an arm around the small figure next to her and she immediately snuggled into Peyton. 'I love you Emily'

'I love you too' she mumbled back

Peyton held on tighter to her scared that someone would take her little innocent 4-year-old away from her, she stared at the ceiling until she was finally asleep. The last thought in her mind was...

_Tomorrow we will be home_

* * *

Peyton woke up seeing small chocolate brown eyes staring straight at her ''Morning mama'' Emily said. Peyton smiled at kissed her forehead and mumbled a ''Morning'' and dropped her down on the pillow stroking the mess of hair.

''How many more hours mommy?''

''Just today sweety'' Peyton said watching the girl jump up with joy and ran into the bathroom ''Remember two minutes!''

''Okay!'' She yelled back

After they had both taken a brushed their teeth and taken a shower they checked out of the hotel and headed to a nearby diner.

Peyton was cutting up Emily's pancakes as she was sipping on a berry juice box when she detached her lips from the straw and asked ''Who will I meet when we get there?''

Peyton smiled and set down the fork and knife and said ''Well you remember your Aunt Brooke right'' she nodded excitedly. Emily had met her Aunt Brooke only three times the first time she was one years old and she doesn't really remember it,but her mom has pictures and some videos of baby Emily laughing really loud as Brooke tickled her sides. The second time was on her third birthday and the third time was just 4 months ago when Brooke come to visit and discuss something with her mom and that had been the time Peyton announced her that they would be moving after she can find a decent house.

''Well she moved back there with her boyfriend, Julian you remember him too right?'' Emily nodded again, she had only met him once but she was pretty much scared of him when she was small and would scream for Brooke and Peyton when he carried her and when they finally got her out of his arms she would sniffle a little as the three adults let out little chuckles.

''They're going to be there and so are your Aunt Haley and Uncle Nathan and they have a little son named Jamie who is only two months younger than you''

'Yes!' Emily said in victory 'So I can boss him around right?'

''You can if you want but he probably won't do it'' Peyton said and they both laughed

''Is there anyone else?''

''Well sweety there's Uncle Skillz, Uncle Mouth, Aunt Milli and..''

Emily giggled a little interrupting Peyton ''Are their names really Mouth and Skillz?''

''Yup''

''Is there anyone else?''

Peyton sighed a little ''Lucas Scott'' she whispered

''Who's that mama?'' Emily had seen pictures of everyone even Jamie and she had talk to them on the phone or chatted Skype sometimes but she has never heard of the name 'Lucas Scott'

Peyton sighed louder this time. Peyton hadn't talked to him in three years, whenever she was talking to anyone back home she could somehow sense when the subject was really close to being about Lucas and she would changed it immediately. ''He's one of the best friends I had no matter what happened'' Peyton said smiling

''I thought that you said Uncle Nathan and Aunt Brooke were your best friends?'' Emily said confused

''They are and they always will but Lucas he was something different'' Peyton didn't want to tell Emily that she had once been with this Lucas because kids minds can go anywhere.

''I can't wait to meet everyone'' Emily said happily

''Tell you what you finish these pancakes we can be in Tree Hill by at least 3 o' clock'' Peyton said putting the pancakes in front of her daughter and that was the first time Peyton had seen her eat that fast.

* * *

''Hey best friend!'' Peyton said happily as she answered the phone to Brooke

Peyton and Emily were just an hour away from Tree Hill and Emily was in the back watching a movie on Peyton's laptop

''Hey best friend how's the ride back home been?''

''It has been great you haven't told him yet have you?'' Peyton said quietly, even though Emily had headphones on doesn't mean that she can't hear thousands of miles away

Brooke was quiet for a moment ''Umm it kind of blurted out'' Brooke said quickly

'What!' Peyton yelled loudly making Emily jump Peyton mouthed a 'Sorry', Emily just smiled and returned her attention back to the movie. ''How?'' Peyton whispered this time.

'Well..'

_Brooke was putting some boxes, a broom and a vacuum into her car. Peyton had sent over some of her stuff early to Brooke's house and she was going to surprise Peyton by setting up the house for her._

_'Hey Brooke' Lucas said walking up the driveway casually._

_Brooke on the other hand was now literally shoving the boxes into the car, dropping a couple of things in the progress. Lucas squatted down to help her pick some stuff up only to notice one thing that he picked up 'Brooke what is this?' Brooke slowly lifted her head to look at Lucas who was holding a picture._

_The picture was of Lucas and Peyton. It was the night of their graduation party Lucas and Peyton were pretty much wasted that night, they were laying on the hardwood floor, an empty cup in Peyton's hand as it draped over Lucas's stomach with her head laying lazily on his chest obviously asleep and Lucas who's arms were around her securely looking at her face with a passionate look._

_It was obvious that because Haley had just given birth she decided not to drink and wanted to keep memories of the night._

_'Brooke what is this?' Lucas demanded a little more sternly 'How do you have this picture?'_

_'Uhh umm these are Peyton's things'_

_'W-why do you have these?' Lucas said shocked_

_'She's moving back Luke' _

_'Oh when?'_

_'Um two weeks' Broke said_

_'Why do you have her stuff?'_

_'She sent some stuff over before hand'_

_Lucas looked at the picture again. He had his own copy of the picture himself, he looks at it nearly every single day before going to sleep while Lindsey is in the shower or after she falls asleep._

_'I should probably get going' Lucas said dropping the picture, getting up and walking to his car quickly and driving away._

_'Damn it Brooke' She said to herself as she picked up everything out them in the trunk and drove to Peyton's apartment._

'Are you serious?' Peyton hissed leaning against her car.

They were at a rest stop and exactly when she stopped the car Emily jump out of the car and ran to the building.

'I'm sorry really but either way he was going to find out anyways'

'Fine you win' Peyton mumbled. Emily came up to her and Peyton heard her little stomach growling 'Hey Brooke I got to go ok bye'

Peyton squatted down to Emily 'Hey you hungry?' Emily nodded before pulling her into the building at the food court.

She ordered Emily some nuggets and she ordered herself a burger and they shared a drink and a medium sized fries.

They continued their drive full of loud music, terrible singing but a lot of laughter.

* * *

Peyton pulled up into Brooke's driveway a little later then she wanted it was already 6 o' clock. Emily lifted her head from the game she was playing on the iPad.

'Are we here?' Emily asked and Peyton nodded.

They got out of the car and left some stuff in the car because they were going to head to the apartment tonight anyways.

Peyton held Emily's hand and that was when she realized that Emily was shaking with nervousness, she gets nervous when she meets new people even when she already knows them. Whenever Peyton had guest over back in LA, she had to literally drag Emily out of her room so that she could meet everyone. Emily hid behind Peyton's leg when she knocked on the door.

Peyton smirked when she heard a sequel from the other side of the door and the next thing she knew her best friend was throwing her arms around Peyton's neck and screaming in her ear.

'Hi!' Brooke squealed again to only see a very terrified 4-year-old behind Peyton's leg hugging it tightly, Brooke calmed herself down then got down to her height 'Hi Emily do you remember me?' Emily showed a small nod and Brooke smiled and stretched out her arms 'Then can I have a hug?' Emily looked at her mom and nodded and smiled at her then Emily put her arms around Brooke's neck resting her head on her shoulder and Brooke's arms her around her waist.

'I promise that I will try to not be so crazy all the time' Brooke whispered in her ear, she heard Emily giggle and say 'Its okay I think its kind of funny'

'Good because I'm going to be acting like that a lot' And all three of them laughed before Julian ran to Peyton hugging her and picking her up like a feather.

'Sawyer!' He said

'Baker!' She yelled slapping his shoulders to put her down.

When he finally did he hugged her again 'Its good to see you again' He whispered

'You too' she said seeing him squat down to Emily who's smile suddenly faded as she ran behind Peyton's legs peeking out a little making Julian pout a little.

'Come on' He whined walking back into the house checking their dinner Emily giggled before they all walked back in.

'So is it just the four of us tonight?' Peyton asked.

'You'll find out' Brooke said with a smirk 'Now help me with all of this food Julian doesn't know what he's doing' Brooke said nudging to Julian who was splatting eggs every with a whisker.

* * *

A while later Emily was watching cartoons in the living room, running to a different couch giggling every time Julian sat on the same one she was on, while Brooke was in the kitchen getting the desert ready Peyton was setting out the food onto each of the plates, she noticed that there was 10 plates.

She thought for a bit_ Me, Emily, Brooke and Julian is 4 oh! Nathan and Haley are probably coming with Jamie that's seven then maybe Skills is coming too then then Lucas but that's only 9 who else would..._

Her thoughts broke a part when there was a ding at the door Peyton yelled that she would answer it and when she opened the door she let out a loud screech throwing her arms around two brunettes and they hugged her back.

''Hey Sawyer'' Nathan said smiling as the three pulled apart.

Haley's started getting tears in her eyes, Peyton laughed and hugged her again.

''Hey what about me!'' Peyton heard a cute whiny voice of a little boy Peyton bent down.

''We could never forget about James Lucas Scott could we?''

''Nope'' He said confidently before hugging Peyton. She rested her chin on his shoulder and sent his parents a playful disbelief look.

''Emily can you come her for a second?'' Peyton said

Nathan, Haley and Jamie heard a soft groan come from the couch as a little girl lifted her body off of the expensive soft pillows and blankets making Nathan smirk and Peyton glared at him.

''Hi I'm Emily Grace Sawyer'' She said politely and before Nathan or Haley could say anything Jamie said.

''Hey my dad let me bring my PSP and I got a new game yesterday it really cool! Do you wanna play?''

''Sure!'' She said as the were both about to run up the stairs she stopped and turned around ''Oh hi Aunt Haley and Uncle Nate!'' She said giving them quick hugs before running.

They all laughed then Brooke came running through the corridor.

''Oh yay you guys are here come on sit we'll just wait for the rest'' She said and the five of them sat at the table and talked and laughed the they heard the door open.

''Skills is in the house!'' They heard Skills scream walking into the dining room. ''Whoa looking as sexy as ever'' He said and everyone laughed and Peyton hugged him tightly.

''Good to see that you haven't changed'' She said and he smirked at her.

''Sorry we're late we just got back from New York on a shuttle and..'' Lucas stopped at in his tracks his hand now holding loosely to the girl next to him.

''Hey Luke'' Peyton said politely

''Hey Peyton'' He whispered ''Oh Lindsey this is Peyton and Peyton this is Lindsey, my girlfriend'' Lucas whispered the last part and gladly no one else seems to hear it but Peyton.

''Hi'' they both said to each other shaking hands.

''Kids dinner!'' Nathan yelled up the stairs.

Lucas thought 'Kid_s_ he said kid_s''_ He remembered that he only had one nephew or niece of any kind then he saw Jamie and a girl with silky brown hair running down the stairs.

''I beat you!'' She yelled in victory.

''Only because I let you'' Jamie said pouty all though he was smiling.

''Whatever'' She said as they went to their respective sides of the table.

Jamie sat between his parents and Emily giggled, there was a seat right between Peyton and Julian but instead of sitting there she sat in Peyton's lap wrapping her arms around her mother's neck squirming when Julian pouted and tickled her feet.

Emily finally stopped laughing and looked over at Lucas and Lindsey ''Hi'' She said quietly to them and they both smiled at her.

* * *

The food was passed around and a light conversation was lingering in the air.

When they were done eating Brooke passed around homemade cheesecake.

''So Sawyer what are you going to do? what job?'' Nathan said

''Well I've always wanted to be an actual music producer and an art teacher but whatever comes first I'll take it'' Peyton said shrugging her shoulders.

Lucas stared at the scene of him, the little girl in Peyton's lap had gotten cheesecake on her cheek and has trying to lick it off, Peyton rolled her eyes and grabbed a napkin wiping it off, Emily showed an innocent smile and Peyton smiled back at her and kissed her head.

Brooke then saw the awkward silence in the room and just started talking about random high school memories that got everyone laughing even the kids and Julian, but not Lindsey.

''Remember Chris Keller!'' Skills said making Brooke, Haley give disgusting looks at him and Peyton smiling at the memory.

''I kissed him''

''I slept with him''

''I slapped him'' Peyton said with a smirk.

Everyone laughed and when it died down Brooke and Julian looked at each other and said.

''We're adopting a kid''

Everyone looked at them like they were crazy but then there was loud cheering suddenly starting from Skills and everyone joined in and Peyton was the first to give them a hug.

''Why can't you guys just actually have a baby?'' Peyton asked

''Well we kind of thought for a bit and we didn't know if we should have a child or not but then I saw this adoption ad and well yeah.'' Brooke said smiling then going to get her papers where they had it confirmed.

She then came back with a thin folder and passed it around. There was four sheets in the one about the confirming, the second all the information they needed to know about her, the third was a picture of the baby smiling, just not at the camera but obviously at someone who had to make them laugh for the picture and the fourth was just about when they wanted to come and get her.

When the paper was finally passed back to Brooke Peyton started sniffling then hugged her best friend ''You're going to be a mom'' she whispered

* * *

After everyone had left Peyton stayed behind and helped Brooke and Julian clean up and Emily who was 'helping' kept splashing soap at Julian and giggling then running away finally the women just told the two kids to play in the living room. Emily ran to the room excitedly with Julian right at her heels.

''So mama Baker tell me about this baby'' Peyton said leaning against the counter as Brooke finished drying the last dishes.

Brooke finally finished and leaned against the counter too ''Well about a week ago we got the papers and everything saying that they had a little girl named Angela, she had just started crawling and speaking gibberish and she's from the Philippines.''

''Wow'' Peyton whispered

''And they told me if I didn't want to adopt her then there could've been other options but you know now Emily won't be the only Filipino around here anymore.'' Brooke said

Julian then later walked in ''She's getting whiny and its either because she's tired or she still doesn't like me'' he said seriously

Peyton kissed his cheek then checked the clock

_9:30 _

''Hey we should probably get going'' she hugged Julian and hugged Brooke.

''Its good to have you back'' Brooke whispered.

Peyton smiled then headed to the living room Emily was sitting leaning against the wall about to fall asleep any second, Emily saw her mother and lifted her arms to her, Peyton picked her up said one last goodbye to the Bakers then left to the apartment.

When they got there Peyton put Emily into her bed she then went back downstairs do get some bags she set them all at there edge of her room then looked out the window.

She saw park she had spent countless times at wither she was a teenager that park helped her think, then she saw shopping malls that Brooke had dragged her through and restaurants which was like a pit stop for Brooke before going shopping again.

''This is home'' she whispered


	2. Homey'

It had took Peyton a three weeks to the whole apartment to seem 'homey'

She even though the apartment was a rent she still painted her and Emily's rooms, got people to change the flooring, and went out shopping for furniture.

It had been a month since she's been in Tree Hill and she still hadn't found a shop so far she's been just helping out with Brooke at her boutique, working at the register and helping the customers when they needed it.

One day Emily was spending some time with Brooke picking out some clothes for the baby while Peyton was designing what she should make Angela's room when she got a text.

A half an hour later she walked up the stairs of Tric ''Its really weird to see this place empty'' she said to see Lucas spin his head around and looked at her, he made his finger to a 'to come here' motion.

She saw him push opened door to an big empty room. ''Lucas what is this?'' she asked

He turned around and said ''This is office space for your new label and I talked Principal turner into giving you a job for art''

She looked at him with disapproval and he knew that like too well he put his hands right above her elbows ''I already talked to my mom she is fine with it you don't even have to pay for rent''

''Lucas if I'm actually doing both of those how while I have anytime to plus with Emily''

''Easy art classes are only on Monday you get off when they go to lunch which is 12:30, Wednesdays, Thursday mornings and Friday afternoons''

''That's a really confusing schedule'' she said

He chuckled and said ''Why do you think the last art teacher quit?''

Peyton eyes widened ''Come Peyt I'll help you through all of this''

''Why are you even doing this?''

''Because you said you wanted those two jobs and I know how stubborn you get at making choices and I was able to get both so yeah''

''Thank you'' she whispered wrapping her arms around his neck.

Lucas wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face into her hair. _ Good to see she still uses the same shampoo _ he thought

''You're welcome and we really need to paint this place, its kinda creepy'' He said seriously

Peyton laughed and dragged him outside. There was a small hardware store across the street and they went there.

''I think it should be this color'' He said handing her a small red sample card.

''Are you trying to bring back memories?'' she teased

''What I just think that red fits you plus Red Bedroom Records, has a nice ring to it doesn't it?'' he said smirking

Peyton pointed a finger at him ''This is why shopping with you is easier than with Brooke'' she smirked then went off to go find a worker.

He smirked as well and followed her.

They bought 4 red cans of paint two giant paint rollers and two trays and they ran across the street to the club.

* * *

They got surprisingly done with her office even with all of the breaks they had when they were done they order pizza and stole 2 beers from the bar and were eating on the floor with red paint all over themselves.

''So where's Lindsey?'' Peyton asked taking a bite.

''She's in New York, last minute meeting'' Lucas said casually.

''Hasn't she been going to a lot of meeting lately?'' Ever since Peyton has been back Lindsey has been going to meetings at least once or twice a week.

Lucas shrugged his shoulders ''She might be editing other books'' he said. He felt himself getting uncomfortable. ''So tell me about Emily''

Brooke had told Lucas not to ask her about it because it was a sore subject for Peyton. But God, he wanted to know.

Peyton was quiet for a moment, then took a deep breath ''Well it was my first year in LA and her mom worked at the company too. She had the same job as me so we go to know each other a lot, one day she didn't show up for work so I went by her apartment it turned out that Emily was sick. I actually missed work the next day just to help her out. About a month later she got cancer'' Lucas saw a tear roll down her cheek he stood up then sat down next to wiping the tear away and told her that she didn't have to continue she shook her head ''I have to let it out. She never told anyone then about a year later I got a call in the middle of the night and they told me she was gone'' Peyton choked back a sob. ''And apparently before she did she told one of the nurses to call me and when I get there to tell me that she wanted me to take custody of Emily''

''Where was her dad? oh Peyt I'm sorry I didn't mean..'' He said seeing the look on her face

''No its okay, Emily's grandma told me that he left when he found out that she was pregnant''

''Peyton'' he whispered wrapping his around as she sob into his chest.

Peyton then suddenly pulled away ''I need to get going'' she said getting up.

''Peyt''

''Thank you Luke this all really means a lot, text me anything else that I need to know ok?'' He nodded and she was out the door.

He looked out the window to just see her car go out to the road, he sighed and got up and left.

* * *

Tree Hill High started school in three more weeks and Principal Turner still hadn't gotten an art teacher yet.

Peyton's interview was today she was in the kitchen drinking coffee when she heard Emily's door open and the girl came out in her pajamas with messy hair rubbing her eyes and climbed into her mother's lap and buried her face into her neck.

Peyton kissed her cheek ''So I have a job interview today and you can't be there during the interview'' Emily lifted her head and frown ''But don't worry Jamie's going school shopping with his parent's and they'll help you buy some stuff too and if you still need anything else we'll buy together ok?'' Emily smiled and hugged his mom before falling asleep again. Peyton laughed and laid her down on the couch giving her another half an hour to sleep.

Nathan and Haley came by an hour later just to hear Peyton yell for one more minute and they laughed at each other seeing Emily running to them with her hair half brushed and her Converses untied and she ran to Haley and Haley picked her up. Peyton came running to them.

''Emily let me finish your hair'' She said, Emily quickly hugged Nathan and high-fived Jamie before the went to the couch, Peyton brushed her hair down and put it in a braid then she hugged her mom before running out the door with Jamie.

''Good luck Sawyer'' Nathan said hugging her then going to go check up on the kids.

''So you better get that job'' Haley said hugging Peyton ''So that I have someone to gossip with about all the teenage love I noticed going on during lunch'' Peyton laughed then said bye and she was out the door.

Peyton had dressed in a lady a business clothes, a skirt and a women blazer both light brown.

She walked through the corridors of Tree Hill High having so many memories here she walked quickly to the office and walked to the office and knocked on the door.

''Ah Miss. Sawyer it's good to see you again'' He said shaking her hand.

Principal Turner asked her why she wanted to be an art teacher and she said a whole story about how she wanted to inspire young children to be on the brighter side of their life. When she was done Principal Turner immediately smiled ''I think Tree Hill High has a new art teacher''

Peyton's eyes widened ''Really I mean I won't even know what I'm doing''

''That doesn't matter as long as they like you and you actually assign creative assignments then I am perfectly fine with it'' Peyton chuckled and shook his hand again.

Principal Turner then left but some of the other staff members were still there Peyton also stayed back to find out everyone in each class.

Nathan had gotten a call from Peyton to just drop Emily off at the school and when they did, Haley went with her into the school to see Peyton singing some papers in the art room.

''Hey Miss. Sawyer''

''Hi momma!'' Emily said dropping all of the bags se got from shopping.

Peyton cradled Emily into her lap ''Hey did you get everything you need?''

''Yep and Uncle Nathan tried on this funny pink fluffy hat and Aunt Haley has pictures'' she said pulling Haley's phones out of her pocket obviously because she was playing with it in the car. Nathan had the biggest smile on his face and on the two bottom corners Jamie was laughing wildly on his left and Emily was laughing on his right.

''Well you guys had fun huh?'' Emily nodded excitedly

Haley got a seat and sat across from Peyton and reached into her bag. ''Okay so read off your list and I'll tell you if they are a jock, prom queen, loner, or friendly''

Peyton read off her list ''Michael Lopman''

''Jock''

''Krista Grace''

''Loner''

They continued their list for a while. Then Emily asked if she could go to the gym and Peyton nodded her head and Emily got her brand new basketball out of one of the plastic bags and ran off.

* * *

Lucas walked into the gym to see a little girl pushing an orange basketball into the hoop only hitting the bottoms of the rims. He heard a huff of frustration ''Use your elbows more'' he said.

Emily looked at him for a little bit before bending her knees propping her elbows up and shooting.

_Swish_

Emily cheered and Lucas lifted her over his shoulder ''And she makes the winning shot the Tree Hill Ravens win!'' he cheered

Then two echoes of clapping made them both turn around. Peyton and Haley had huge smiles on their faces, Emily gestured to be put down and ran to her mom and Peyton picked her up. ''Well what were you doing?''

''Uncle Lucas was showing me how to shoot.'' She said before running back to the ball an practicing some more.

''So where's Lindsey?'' Haley asked

''Right here'' said a voice behind Lucas

And before anyone else could say anything there was a cry from Emily ''Momma!''

Peyton ran over to see Emily holding her knee, tears running down her face ''How much does it hurt?''

''A lot'' Peyton moved Emily's hand from her knee and saw a little scrap yet some blood running out. Peyton got out a band aid in her purse and placed it gently on her knee.

''There all gone'' Peyton said as she lifted Emily into her arms ''Hales we should probably get going'' Haley nodded saying bye to Lindsey and Lucas and they both left to the Comet.

''I don't think she likes me'' Lindsey said

Lucas wrapped his arms around his girlfriend ''Oh come on she's just busy with Emily before you know it you guys will be friends'' And they both walked out to his mustang.

* * *

''So I guess I'll see you in two days'' Lucas said holding Lindsey's hand, they were at the airport and Lindsey had two meetings, Lucas wondered why none of these meetings had nothing to do with him, but he brushed it off.

''Yup'' Lindsey said before kissing him ''Bye, I love you''

''I love you too'' He said watching Lindsey pick up her suitcase and rolled it down to the gates she looked back at him again and waved and continued walking.

Lindsey was waiting at her gate when she received a call _ 'Jason'_ it read

''Hey''

_''Hey sexy when are you coming?''_

''I'm about to board a plane I'll be there before you know it''

_''Alright but when you get here you're not leaving the apartment'' He said softly_

Lindsey giggled ''Alright I'll see you then bye'' she said shutting her phone taking a deep breath and closed her eyes.


End file.
